


Fifteen Black Family Facts

by penlex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Babies, Blood Purity Issues, Favoritism, Gen, Headcanon, Lots of Angst, Protectiveness, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, lycanthropy, unforgivables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Black Family Facts

1\. Regulus's life was a simple progression of heroes. First, as it is with all young children, he blindly admired his parents. After them it was Sirius. During that time, Regulus hated his mother and ignored his father, and became obsessed with Quidditch. When he made the team as Seeker, it was only to impress his brother. When Sirius left home, Regulus swore he'd never respect him for anything ever again. He then proceeded to force himself to look up to Lucius Malfoy. After becoming a Death Eater and discovering what he'd walked himself into, Regulus returned to idolizing Sirius. To the very moment of his death, Regulus never held anyone in higher esteem.

2\. Sirius once used the Cruciatus Curse. He used it in his sixth year at Hogwarts, on the seventh floor in front of the portrait hole into Gryffindor Tower, and he did it non-verbally. It was to protect Regulus, who had run up from the dungeons to shout for Sirius outside the Gryffindor Common Room, and who was being roughly stripped by some nameless older student in a white mask when Sirius got into the corridor. Every time Sirius saw someone in a mask from that day on, the Unforgivable sprang immediately to the forefront of his mind.

3\. Bellatrix loves babies, and desperately wishes she had a son. She uses silent contraceptive charms when she has sex, though, because she knows she'd be a horrible mother.

4\. Ted Tonks is the exception, not the rule. It's Andromeda's dirty little secret.

5\. Regulus has killed one person before, but has saved someone's life nearly a dozen times. Eight of those times, it was Sirius's.

6\. Walburga misses Sirius more than she misses Orion and Regulus combined. In fact, she never visits her husband's grave and only thinks of Regulus on his birthday, but she goes to Sirius's room and cries over him everyday.

7\. Lucius Malfoy forced all the information he gathered from Kreacher out of the elf. The only reason Kreacher was ever disrespectful to Sirius is because when Sirius left, the rest of them withdrew and Kreacher was completely ignored until Regulus became a Death Eater. Kreacher was more upset when Sirius died than Harry was.

8\. Narcissa is terrified of her husband when he's in one of his "Death Eater Moods" but when he's his normal self, she never wants to look at anyone else, not even Draco.

9\. Secretly, Bellatrix and Sirius are proud to look like the other.

10\. Bellatrix was much less afraid at the prospect of going into Azkaban than getting out. When she heard there was to be a breakout, she touched her bare skin to the bare skin of a Dementor in order to force herself insane so she wouldn't have to go. She suffered ten seconds of the worst emotional agony Azkaban had ever seen, but it still didn't work to the extent she'd intended.

11\. Narcissa does not regret one single aspect of her life.

12\. When Nymphadora was born, Andromeda couldn't manage to be as happy about it as Ted, because she felt guilty for making her daughter a halfblood.

13\. Dumbledore never forbade Sirius to leave Grimmauld Place in his animagus form. Sirius forced himself to as punishment for locking Snape in a broom closet for two days in second year. He didn't feel even remotely guilty about it until he found out Harry had grown up in a cupboard.

14\. When he heard Severus Snape calling Remus Lupin a filthy halfbreed monster, Regulus was so angry on the werewolf's behalf that he cursed the first formidable thing he saw. It was the Whomping Willow, and Regulus's hexing cut gashes in its trunk. An hour later, Regulus felt guilty.

15\. Sirius and Regulus used to share a room, and on nights when the old house got scary, they'd crawl into bed together and comfort each other. Both of them missed it from the day Sirius went to Hogwarts to the day Regulus graduated. On that day, each gave up on the other in turn and found someone else to share the nights with. They both chose the same person.

**Author's Note:**

> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
